College Life for a Human and a Fairy
by The Irish Lass
Summary: Sabrina, the very poster child of a good girl, has revolted. Instead of Harvard, she decides to go to New York University at the last minute. There she meets Robin 'Puck' Goodfellow, her new and unexpected roommate. Together, through a series of adventures, they uncover a new mystery, one that threatens all everafters. Chapter problem fixed!
1. Chapter 1

New Meetings

Sabrina Grimm, daughter of Henry and Veronica Grimm, was ready for change.

She was the definition of golden girl: blonde hair, beautiful, straight As', and good with people. She had been captain of the cheerleader squad, popular, and had dated the cutest guy in school.

But her world crashed when her boyfriend broke up with her. No one ever knew of the inner conflict she was expiriencing, just that she got quieter. No one knew how much that boy had meant to her. Come down to it, no one really knew Sabrina.

Which is why, a month before high school graduation, Henry Grimm sprayed his mouthful of water across the table.

"Not going to Harvard?" Veronica choked out around her chicken.

"No." Sabrina frowned.

"Why?" Sabrina's little sister, Daphne, asked.

"Because I'm going to New York University." Sabrina answered, cutting up her chicken.

"You're going where?" Henry asked disbelievingly.

"I'm going to New York University." Sabrina repeated, popping a bite of chicken into her mouth.

Veronica looked closely at her daughter. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Sabrina nodded, and helped herself to more potatoes.

Henry glanced over at his wife. She shrugged. "You didn't just decide this on a whim, did you?" He asked anxiously. "You did carefully consider how this would impact your future, and the consequences?"

Sabrina nodded again. "Dad, I can get a full scholarship into NY. We'd have to pay a load of money for me to stay in Harvard, even with the scholarship I got there."

Veronica and Henry exchanged glances. She nodded, and Henry sighed. "Okay, honey." He agreed.

"Thanks, Dad." Sabrina smiled.

#The Sisters Grimm#

5 months later, Sabrina sat with her dad in the parking lot of New York University.

"Sabrina, are you sure about this?" Henry asked yet again, as he killed the engine.

"Absolutely." Sabrina nodded.

"Alright then." Henry opened his door and got out of the car. He walked to the back, and popped open the trunk. Sabrina joined him, and grabbed a few of her suitcases. Henry took the rest.

He led the way to the college, and into the secretary's office.

A midddle age woman looked up from her romance novel as they came in. She set down the book, and pulled her swivel chair up to the big wooden desk in the center of the room. "Hello." She smiled. "I'm Mrs. Higgens, the secretary. How may I help you?" Mrs. Higgens sounded like she said this several times a day, but never managed to get tired of it.

Sabrina stepped forwards. "Hi, Mrs. Higgens. I'm Sabrina Grimm. I enrolled here late." She smiled at the woman, and tilted her head.

Mrs. Higgens smiled even wider. "Oh, the famous miss Grimm!" She reached out a hand for Sabrina to shake. "I've heard so much about you. You got in on a full scholarship, didn't you?"

Sabrina shook the outstretched hand as she nodded.

"Well, since you came in so late, I'm afraid you got the dormitory farthest from the main campus." Mrs. Higgens consulted her computer. "Uh-huh. Building 23, wing 4." She instructed, and printed out some directions. "You've already got a room mate. They arrived just yesterday. Made a last minute switch just like you did, dear."

Sabrina smiled.

"Well, here you are, dear." Mrs. Higgins handed Sabrina a stack off papers. "Directions, scheduale, and all of our extensive rules. Hope you like it here!" Mrs. Higgins smiled yet again as Sabrina and Henry noddded, smiled, and left.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Chatty woman." Sabrina commented as they started walking towards Sabrina's new dormitory.

"You're telling me." Henry grinned as they walked past several buildings with teachers getting ready for classes the next week.

Sabrina smiled back, and almost bumped into a wide shouldered brown haired boy.

"Hey, watch it." He snapped, and looked down at the offender. Sabrina, easily a foot shorter than him, glared up at the boy.

"Oh, I mean, wouldn't want you to fall." The boy turned red.

"I hope so." Henry growled.

"My apologies to the beautiful young lady." The boy smiled and mockingly bowed. Sabrina glared harder. The boy laughed and sauntered away.

"Dad, remember how you told me to be careful of who I pinned to the floor and punched?" Sabrina asked, her eyes narrowed as they followed the boy walking away.

Henry frowned and nodded, taking the lead to the dormitory.

"Well, I'm going to be very careful with him." Sabrina caught up to her dad.

"Good thinking." Henry grinned down at his daughter.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Well, here we are. Home sweet home." Sabrina opened the dormitory door and looked around. The walls were plain white, with two bunk beds on two opposite ends of the room, a closet and two dressers, along with a bathroom off to the side and a small kitchen to the other. It was spotless, and instantly made Sabrina homesick.

Henry glanced around as he set down his daughter's suitcases. "No sign of your roommate." He noted.

Sabrina shook her head, and placed the suitcases she had been carrying on one of the beds.

"Sabrina, I've got to go home. Are you going to be okay?" Henry asked.

"Sure, Dad. Why wouldn't I be?" Sabrina smiled.

Henry just looked at her.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm going to be fine. You should know that best of all."

Henry grinned with pride, recalling all the self-defense lessons he had taught his elder daughter. "Yeah, I should."

Sabrina grinned back. "Bye, Dad." She hugged her father.

Henry sniffed and hugged her back. "Stupid sinuses." He muttered.

Sabrina laughed and let him go. "Sure, Dad. I never believed that."

"Well, you should. It's the truth."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Uh- huh."

"Bye, sweetheart. Don't forget to show up as soon as you can." Henry blew his nose into his handkerchief.

"I won't. Bye, Dad."

~The Sisters Grimm~

Two hours later, Sabrina had finished unpacking. Everything from her make-up to her blankets were where they belonged. And there was still no sign of her roommate.

Sabrina didn't mind. It was almost suppertime though. Idlely, Sabrina wondered what her roommate liked to eat. Maybe she liked macoroni and cheese. Or scrambled eggs. Or maybe both. Sabrina shrugged, and decided to make both.

~The Sisters Grimm~

Another half hour later, supper was on the table and Sabrina had started eating when the door opened.

A cute, blonde boy was in the doorway. He was easily six feet tall, and wasn't too bulky Sabrina noted immediately. But his eyes, emerald green and bright, were gorgeous. They made him almost beautiful.

"Um, hello?" Sabrina stood up. "I'm Sabrina Grimm. My roommate isn't here yet, but I'm hoping she'll show up in a few minutes.

The boy glanced at her. "You made supper? Sweet." He sat down and piled a plate with a generous serving of macoroni and some eggs.

Sabrina was surprised. "Excuse me, but would you leave some?"

The boy looked up from his plate. "Why?"

"Because I wanted some for my roommate. If she ever gets here." Sabrina added.

"Well, 'she' never will." The boy muttered around his mouthful of food.

"Why not?" Sabrina asked sharply.

"Well, for one thing, your room mate happens to be a 'he'. And, he's already here." The boy swallowed his food and filled his mouth again.

Sabrina stared at him. "You?" She asked increduously.

"No other guys here are there?" He asked.

"No."

"Well then. There you have it." The boy belched, and helped himself to more food.

"Oh. Okay." Sabrina was a little shaken. Her roommate was supposed to be a girl. "I'm Sabrina Grimm."

The boy looked up. "Grimm?" He asked.

Sabrina nodded. "Why?"

"Nothing."

Sabrina listened to him chew. After a while of near silence, she asked, "What's your name?"

The boy grinned. "Puck. Robin 'Puck' Goodfellow."

~The Sisters Grimm~

Hi, everyone! I'm back already!

You can give your thank yous to an unnamed guest and Amy, who requested this in my last story.

This is going to be a multi-chapter adventure and mystery. With Puckabrina, of course. So, don't forget to review, and let me know what you think.

Oh, and new rule: For you to get another chapter, I need 5 reviews. I get five reviews a chapter, and I update. If you don't review, you don't get an update. I like to know what you think, whether you hate or love it. So review, let me know, so that I can make it better!

'Til next chapter(and 5 reviews!),  
-The Irish Lass 


	2. New Roommate, New Feelings

New Roommate, New Feelings

Sabrina sat up for the fourth time since she had gone to bed and glared across the room at the other bunk. Good Golly, how could anyone snore so loud?

Another rumbling 'Snnork' filled the room as Robin 'Puck' Goodfellow rolled over onto his stomach. Sabrina threw her pillow at him.

Puck ignored it, and didn't even break off his snoring. His hand, however, snuck around to take the pillow and hug it.

Sabrina groaned. Great. He hadn't shut up, and now she needed to get up and get back the pillow from his grip. Sleep wasn't an option anymore.

Sighing, she crawled out of bed and made her way over to Puck's bed. She yanked at her pillow. Puck pulled back, and Sabrina landed on the floor with an 'Oof'. She glared at the sleeping form and grasped her pillow again, tugging hard. Puck snorted, and rolled over in his sleep, falling to the floor.

Sabrina grinned. Now he was awake.

Except he wasn't. He snored louder than ever, and tightened his hold on Sabrina's pillow.

Sabrina sighed and gave up. Instead, she grabbed Puck's pillow from his bed, and made her way back over to her cozy nest of blankets and sheets. She snuggled in, head on Puck's pillow, and vowed that the next day, she would buy some earplugs

~The Sisters Grimm~

The next morning, Puck sat up and stretched. Man, this bed was hard. He scratched under one armpit as he opened his eyes. What the heck? Why was he on the floor? And why did he have a pink and white pillow next to him? His pillow was very mature, with cartoon dinosaurs on it. Nothing as girly and stupid as pink.

He glanced around. Why on this great, green earth was his pillow over Sabrina's head? And why did she even have his pillow?

Puck shrugged. He'd get his pillow back later. Now, he was hungry. He stood up, and walked to the kitchen. He started looking through the cabinets, but he was pretty lost. What were toster pasteries? How did you cook macoroni salad? Was that jello? And, most pressing of all, how did you turn on the stove?

Puck looked around, looking in every cabinet until he was able to conlude that a stack of fresly made pancakes with his name on them were not hiding anywhere. There was only one thing for it.

Sniggering, Puck grabbed a couple of pans and a spoon from the dishdrainer. He smacked one of the pans on his head like a military helmet, and started rapping out 'Food, food, glorious food' with the spoon and other pan.

After 5 minutes, when there was no sign of life from the other room, he brought his minature brass band out to the bedroom, and continued his music-making there, eying Sabrina for any sign of life.

Finally, Sabrina twitched back the pillow on her face. "What?" She groused.

Puck puffed out his chest. "The king requires feeding." He proclaimed.

"Lovely. Help yourself, and let me get some sleep." Sabrina pulled the pillow back over her head.

"Not a choice." Puck tactfully forgot to mention that he had already tried. "So get your lazy butt out of bed before I haul you out."

"Good luck." Sabrina mumbled and rolled over.

"Oh I was hoping you'd say that." Puck smirked. Before Sabrina could utter a protest, he snatched her up over his shoulder, and hauled her into the kitchen. All acomplished in 4 seconds. "Now feed me." He commanded.

Sabrina shot him a glare that could make an ice cube crack from cold. "No."

Puck frowned. No one ever told him no. "You'll be sorry." He threatened.

"I seriously doubt it." Sabrina yawned and pushed past him to get back to bed.

Puck glanced around, befuddled. How was he supposed to make Grimm cook for him? His eyes landed on the pot andd spoon he had dropped when he carried Sabrina into the kitchen in the failed attempt to make her make him breakfast. He grinned evilly. Girls liked to be serenaded, right?

~The Sisters Grimm~

Two hours later, Puck had succeeded in getting Sabrina to make him breakfast. Now she sat opposite him at the table, glaring and cradling a cup of black coffee.

Puck glanced at her as he shoveled another spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth.

Sabrina saw him looking and stuck out her tongue. She was enraged when Puck stoodd up and smirked. "Well, I'll be honest, Grimm. You're an awful cook." He let out a strangled yelp as Sabrina tackled him.

~The Sisters Grimm~

As the week before college offically started wound away, Sabrina and Puck fell into a sort of schedulale: Wake each other up as loudly and rude as possible( Puck's specialty was a fart. Sabrina was good with waking up early and stealing all the food and hiding it.), Bicker over breakfast, fight as they left the apartment to take care of last minute things, come back for lunch(prepared by Sabrina), bicker over dishes, work at the dormitory, supper(made by Sabrina), bicker over dishes, bicker over TV and books, bed.

The two teens fought alot, screamed at each other, and always went to bed feeling content. Anyone who observed them from the outside would run away screaming.

But they were happy with this life. Sabrina had always kept her feelings bottled up inside of her, but now she could let them go, see reactions to who she was, instead of the plastic barbie that she had always posed as. Besides, Puck was fun to feed, even if he did insult her after every meal.

Puck was enjoying college life, too. Grimm cooked for him, and, honestly, it wasn't too bad. But maybe that was because he ate so fast that he never tasted it. Either way, he never gagged, so it must have been good. Grimm was hilarious too. She was so easy to set off, and watching her blow up was like a favorite sport for the mischievious boy.

And, although neither would admit it, they liked each other. It was hard not to when you lived so close together and shared the same favorite TV shows. They did fight on Friday nights, though. Sabrina wanted to watch Martial arts, and Puck wanted Sword Craft. But, all in all, things were going pretty good.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"StinkBreath!" Sabrina called on monday morning. The lump in Puck's bed didn't move. "Yo, Stinkbreath! Up and at them!" Sabrina whipped the blankets off of Puck's curled up form.

"Wha's up?" The sleepy boy grumbled, feeling for his covers. Sabrina didn't answer. Her mouth was gaping, her eyes popping.

"Look, I know I'm sexy and all of that, but what the heck are you looking at?" Puck asked sitting up.

Mutely, Sabrina pointed. Puck glanced behind him. "Shoot." He cussed.

Behind him, slightly fluttering, pink wings poked themselves out from behind his back.

~The Sisters Grimm~

Hello, everyone! Ha-ha! Cliffhanger! You want to see what happens next? Review, and the next chapter will be up in just a few days.

But who am I kidding? You guys are great! Here are the answers to your reviews:

PUCKABRINALOVER: Wow, glad you liked my last story so much. And that you already love this one. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. And congrats on being my first reviewer for this story!

I have no luck: I'm glad you already like this story. I hope you like this chapter just as much!

America's Ham: Was this update fast enough for you? Thanks for reviewing and making it happen!

echogirlcapri: Yep, update was fast, thanks to all of my reviews, which I thank you for being a part of!

Chicly: Well, as you have probably gathered from this chapter, Puck knows about fairytales, and Sabrina's about to get her education. An there will be no love triangle. There will be pushy guys, but no love triangles. They're overdone, and I don't have the skill to do the proper emotions for it.

TheNotSoGreat: Hey, thanks for reviewing! Was this update fast enough for you?

Cynthia Darling: Are you saying you're tired of my one-shots? :) And I'm really glad you liked this so much! How's 13 going for you?

Julie Dreaming: I'm happy you thought it was so good!

And that's all of the answers.

Okay, you know the rules: 5 reviews, I update within a few days. No reviews, and I'll sit there and wait for them. So, save yourself a wait, and review! Let me know what you think so that I can make my story better!

'Til next chapter!  
-The Irish Lass 


	3. New Discoveries

New Discoveries

Sabrina stared then, her voice very quiet, said, "Please tell me that you're just getting ready for Halloween two months early, and those are part of your costume."

Puck allowed himself a smirk. Only Grimm would say that. But his smirk quickly faded. What was he going to tell her? She was obviously intelligent, and she wouldn't be fooled by any old lie. He had to make it convincing.

"Grimm, I think you're seeing things." He lied smoothly, tucking his wings back in. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

Sabrina recovered enough to shoot him a glare. "Puck, I'm not stupid."

"News flash!" Puck sniggered.

"Shut it." Sabrina frowned. "You're an everafter." She hated admitting those words. She hated saying that. She hated that she knew she was right. After all of her hard work to never meet another everafter, after years of covering up, she was roommates with one.

Puck blinked. So, Sabrina was one of those Grimms. That made everything easier. "Yep." He nodded.

"Which one?" Sabrina asked softly.

"What? Speak up, Grimm." Puck said, finally pulling himself out of bed.

"Which everafter?" Sabrina repeated, louder this time.

Puck raised his eyebrows. "Really? You haven't figured it out yet? I thought you said you took english lit during freshman year."

Sabrina thought back. Suddenly, it came to her. How could she have been so stupid? "You're Peter Pan."

Puck swelled in size, ears glowing red. "I am not that tight wearing, fairy loving, ignorant dancing boy!" He bellowed.

Sabrina creased her forehead and thought harder. She ventured another guess. "You're Puck, from a Midsummer's Night Dream." She gasped. She knew she was right as soon as Puck deflated slightly and grinned.

"Finally, the lady gets it right." He nodded.

Sabrina growled at him.

"Calm down, Grimm."

Sabrina kicked the bed and screamed in frustration.

"Hey, cool it! Remember, if this furniture is any worse for wear at the end of the semester, we have to pay for it." Puck bent down to inspect the injured furniture.

"Is that all you care about?" Sabrina asked increduously.

"No. It's just the most impotant to me." Puck straightened up. "And you should beat up your own bed." He added.

Sabrina moaned, and sat ddown har on Puck's bed.

"Hey! What did I just say?"

Sabrina ignored him. "Why? After all this time, why?" She muttered.

Puck glanced around the dormitory. What the heck was he supposed to do? Grimm was obviously about to open up and bawl, probably getting snot and goo all over his bed, and they had to be in class in an hour and a half. He shrugged. He could just leave Grimm here, and go take care of himself. Something tugged at him, told him not to do that. He sighed.

"Look, Grimm. We have to be in school soon. What's it going to take to make you get off of my bed and to work on my breakfast?" Puck asked.

Sabrina glared up at him, her eyes murderous as they slowly filled with tears.

Okay, not that approach. "Fine, I'll go figure something out." Puck backed away. "Just get ready for school, okay?"

Sabrina nodded silently, and buried her face in his pillow. Great, now it would need washed. He did not need girl cooties.

~The Sisters Grimm~

Half an hour later, Puck heard the shower start running. Good. Grimm was finally going again. Now all that was left was making breakfast. He dug around inside the cupboards, looking for the pop tarts he ha seen Grimm do once. It couldn't be too hard to pop something in a toaster, pour a couple of glases of orange juice, and fry eggs, right?

~The Sisters Grimm~

Sabrina rubbed herself dry and pulled on her clothes. Maybe Puck would have breakfast ready by now. That would be nice. What would he make, she mused, putting away the shampoo as the fire alarm went off. Sabrina sighed. A diaster, apparently.

She bolted out the door into the kitchen, where Puck was waving his hands in front of a frying pan filled with black lumps.

"What did you do?" Sabrina asked in exasperation, hurrying to turn off the alarm, and then the stove.

"I started breakfast." Puck shrugged.

Sabrina looked around the kitchen. Well, he was capable of toaster pasteries and juice, she noted wryly. "I can see that."

Puck puffed out his chest. "You can?"

"Yeah, but not in a good way." Sabrina laughed.

Puck made a face at her. She laughed and bit into a toaster pastery.

~The Sisters Grimm~

Finally. Sabrina thought ten hours later as she dropped her textbooks onto the kitchen table.

"Oi, Grimm! Gimme some help." Puck's muffled voice sounded out from behind the door. Sabrina sighed. Great, now she had to put up with a everafter. A fairy everafter. She opened the door anyway. Puck nearly toppled in.

"Just how many courses are you taking?" Sabrina gaped at the pile of books in Puck's arms.

"Too darn many." Puck huffed, dumping his books down beside her's on the table. "And I do mean too many. Just how many subjects are required for gym teacher?"

Sabrina blinked at him. "Gym teacher?"

"Sure. Didn't you just love dodge ball, foot ball, gymnastics-"

"Okay, okay. I get it. You like it when people fall and get hurt." Sabrina cut him off.

"How'd you guess?" Puck assked, widening his eyes.

"I don't know." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, me either." Puck nodded.

"It's me niether." Sabrina corrected.

"Fine, grammar police." Puck rolled his eyes. "Now, mind telling me what you freaked out over this morning?"

Sabrina plopped down in a kitchen chair. "Yes."

Puck sat down opposite her. "I'll make hot chocolate." He wheedled.

Sabrina shot up in her seat. "Oh, no you won't. This kitchen is not meant to be destroyed by an amatuer."

"So, a professional can?" Puck asked innocently, standing up to go look for a pot.

Sabrina glared, then closed her eyes and shrugged. "Go ahead. I don't see how you can mess this up."

"You'll be surprised." Puck smirked.

Sabrina opened one eye. "Just fill two mugs with milk, heat them in the microwave for two minutes, and put a packet of the Swiss Miss in each. Then serve."

"Got it." Puck said, and carefully followed her instructions. Once the cocoa was made and served, he plunked down at the table. "Talk."

Sabina ignored him and took a sip of her drink. She gagged. "Honestly? You messed up hot chocolate from a packet?" She asked increduously.

Puck smirked. "Obviously."

Sabrina shook her head in exasperation, but didn't put down the mug.

"Grimm, the deal was I made hot coco, you spilled your guts." Puck reminded her.

"Fine. Get ready for a cliche and true story." Sabrina sighed.

~The Sisters Grimm~

Mwah-ha-ha! Cliffhanger! And to see what happens, you have to review! But in all honesty, the next update won't be as fast, because I need to fit a day of school in around Christmas shopping tomorrow. So, if you review, and only if, I can get an update out by Saturday.

And, to all of my awesome reviewers, here are the answers to all you wish to know:

Cynthia Darling: I like cliffhangers too, as long as the author updates often. And I'm glad you like13 so much! Sorry, I didn't use your ideas, but I kind of already had it planned out, and I knew that it would smoothly transition from one chapter to another this way. You know what next chapter is I'm sure! Hope you had fun reading this!

PUCKABRINALOVER: Ha! Don't you just love it when you read a profile, and you can relate so well to them? And people who just see my cover think that I'm a cute, sweet girl, who isn't that much like Sabrina. My sister can tell you otherwise. :)

I have no luck: As you can tell by now, Sabrina does know fairy tales are real. I'm glad you liked the last chapter.

Guest: Really? A one day update is the fastest you've ever seen? I did one once in less than 4 hours, from writing it to posting it. I'm glad I have your respect over it though! And, I mean for every chapter to have something going on in it, so maybe it will look a little fast paced. But only for now. It will slow down.

TheNotSoGreat: Sorry, unless you want it one sentance at a time, I can't do a five minute update. :)

Unnknownname: Well, keep reading, even if your intentions are evil!

adriennenyx: Update's out! Don't bite me!

ecogirlcapri: Sure, I'll read your story! I'm not always the nicest reviewer, though. Warning you ahea of time. And I'm happy that you think I'm such a good author!

Guest: It's updated.

And, I hope that answers all of your questions.

Okay, so you know my rule: Five updates, and a chapter within a few days. No reviews, and I'll sit there for a year and wait. I can be stubborn.

So, than you for reading, and hopefully reviewing!

'Til next chapter!  
-The Irish Lass 


	4. A Cliche, But True, Story

Cliche, But True

Sabrina took another sip of her cocoa, made a face, and started.

"As you probably know, my family was involved in the Everafter Uprising-"

Puck cut her off. "This isn't a history lesson, Grimm. This is you boring me to death as you sob your brains out your nose, I tune you out, and nod sympathetically once in a while, but don't really pay attention."

Sabrina glared at him.

"What? We both know that that's what's going to happen." Puck defended himself.

Sabrina shook her head. "Fine. I'll drop the history major voice, but you will pay attention."

"Aww, am I the first person Grimm's ever cried to? That's so touching."

Sabrina shot him another glare. Inside of her though, a small corner of her conscience realized this was true, much as she disliked it. Her parents expected her to be perfect, she had to set a good example for Daphne, all of her friends were only fakes, ready to run the minute she became unpopular. And her boyfriend, well, he hadn't been much of a listener. But never was Puck. Heck, he messed up directions for cocoa! So why, the little voice asked, was she opening up to Puck of all people?

"Just shut up and listen, Fairy-boy."

Puck made no comment, but he didn't snore either, so Sabrina took that as a sign to keep talking. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted-"

"That was me!" Puck proclaimed loudly. He cowed under the glare Sabrina threw at him. "Keep going." He waved one hand.

Sabrina glared at him one last time, and then started the story up again.

"My family was pretty involved in the last everafter war, five years ago. My sister and I helped them out a lot, and my grandmother ran the army. My parents were more or less the drill sergants."

"The war was pretty bad-"

"I know that." Puck piped up.

Sabrina ignored him. "-but it didn't affect me or my sister that much. Life was pretty dull, and we never had much part in it. But one day, one of the wonderfully intelligent witches in camp decided that humans were too vulnerable for the life we were 'leading', and by some over-complicated spell or other, turned us all into everafters."

"We didn't find out until my two year old brother suddenly shot up into a five-year old's body. Somehow, the word that the Grimms, commander of the army, hadd suddenly become everafters spread to the enemy. To them, we were a bigger threat than ever now that we couldn't die. They had to exterminate us."

"Again, with the fancy words. My brain can only process so much, so slow down."

"You mean your brain is a peanut." Sabrina smirked.

"Hey!"

"Shut up, Puck. I'm telling a story." Sabrina sipped her cocoa again and gagged. Puck ttook his turn to glare. Sabrina ignored him.

"So, anyway, one day Granny decided she wanted to take a walk in the woods, outside out fortresss. Daphne and I knew some combat skills, and she could manage a wand pretty well. Mom and Dad sent us with her, just in case."

Sabrina took a deep, shuddering breath. "The enemy was waiting for us outside. There were so many of them, and they were so fast, that they got us and took us back to their leader without even a struggle."

Sabrina paused again, and looked ready to cry. "The leader killed my grandmother in front of us. Just took a sword from his nearest guard and plunged it into her. He watched as she bled to death on the floor." Sabrina's eyes filled with tears. "And we couldn't do a thing about it. They had tied us up and gagged us, then forced us to watch that."

Sabina groped around for a tissue box. Puck, in a rare moment of care, grabbed one from the counter and held it out to her..

"Thanks." Sabrina wiped her face and blew her nose.

"Once she was gone, the leader turned to us. But he didn't kill us. Instead, he offered us a place in his army, as his own daughters. Neither of us could say anything, but the killing I was giving him with my eyes must have answered his question, because he had us locked up."

"Wait, so this freak kills your grandmother in front of you, then expects you to be grateful, and want to join his cause? As his daughters?" Puck was obviously incredulous.

Saabrina nodded.

"And people say I'm messed up." Puck leaned back in his chair.

Sabrina snorted. "You are. Just not as bad as he was."

"I hope not."

"So, he had us locked up. Unfortunately for him, he didn't think to have us searched. Daphne had a wand, and my hair was loaded with bobby pins. Naturally, we got out of the chains-"

"Cliche alert!" Puck yelled. Sabrina glared at him.

"What?"

"-before the guards were half way down the hall. Long story made short, we killed the leader. The sick thing is, I enjoyed plunching the same sword he killed my grandmother with into him." Sabrina started crying again, finally letting all her pent up emotions out for the first time.

"I stabbed him again and again, Daphne was yelling for me to stop, but I couldn't. It was scary. It was almost like I had been possessed."

"We got out of their castle as soon as we could. As we headed back to camp, we met a search party. They took us home, and sent others to bring Granny back. The soldiers were horrified when they found her body beside the- the leader." Sabrina's voice broke.

"They came back to camp, with Granny, all saying about how heroic I had been, ending the war." Sabrina quit talking and tried to breathe. "But I didn't feel like it. And I hated Everafters for starting a war that killed my grandmother. It didn't get better until I met Daniel."

For some reason, Puck found himself bristling at the name and the way Grimm said it. She sounded like she had known this person very well, and had been hurt.

"Daniel was an everafter. He was sweet, kind, and he said he loved me. We were together for months. Then I saw him kissing another girl."

"So, wait. You hate all everafters because of a war an one punk?" Puck asked.

Sabrina glared at him through red eyes. "My grandmother was killed because someone didn't like the king of Faerie! And then, just when I think they might not be so bad after all, one goes and stomps on me!"

Puck just looked at her. "But you're an everafter, too." He pointed out.

"No. I'm not. I continued to age. I'm going to die as much a human as possible."

Puck stared this time. "Grimm, you don't want the perks of being an everafter?" He asked.

"No." Sabrina shook her head and started crying again. Puck twiddledd his thumbs. What was he supposed to do? Make some snarky comment thatwould make her forget everything she had just told him? But even more unbelieveable, Puck stood up and hugged Grimm.

~The Sisters Grimm~

Hello, everyone, I'm back! Yeah, I know this chapter stinks. A lot. But I did throw in a little Puckabrina for you all! That will keep you from killing me, right? And, no, I'm not putting them together for quite a while yet. Move relationships slow, and it's more fun to write.

There are no answers to reviews in this chapter. I'm sorry, but I really want to get to season means extra chores for me since I don't go hunting.

Remember, I do appricate your reviews. I just need sleep.

5 reviews, then you get an update!

'Til next chapter!  
-The Irish Lass 


	5. Comforttings and Almost Back to Normal

Comfortings and Back to Normal

Inside of him, Puck's mind was screaming. Why are you hugging Grimm? This is going to be so awkward later! Stop it, go tease her or something Puck-like!

But Puck told those thoughts to sit down and shut up. Grimm would be miserable if he didn't care, and a miserable Grimm meant miserable food. Seriously, the last time she was really mad at him, she 'accidentally' burnt the chicken, and left the peas frozen. He still didn't buy it.

Sabrina shook with sobs. How bad had that guy been, Puck wondered, to make her cry like this? He must have been leading her on for a while, and been a pretty good actor for Grimm to have believed it. Not just any idiot gets into New York University on a full scholarship. Besides, Grimm could cook, which made he pretty smart in his book.

Sabrina didn't know what was going through Puck's head. Honestly, at that moment, she couldn't care less. It had been so long since she let it all out, cried like she wanted to. And here was a place where only her annoying roommate would see her. She reached for another tissue, and Puck finally let go of her when she stopped bawling her eyes out.

"Seriously, Grimm." Puck grabbed a clean tissue and wiped her tears off of his shirt. "That was a waterfall."

Normally, Sabrina would have punched him. Now, though, she smiled as she punched him. "Thanks, Stinkface."

"Anything for my favorite cook and roommate." He cheerfully replied, gingerly gathering up all the tissues by their corners and trashing them

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Wow, now there is some competition."

"Isn't it? Actually, I take back my last comment. I rarely do anything for anyone but myself." He smirked.

"Apparently, I'm the exception." Sabrina grinned, gaining back some of her old self as she dumped her fairly untouched hot cocoa gone cold down the drain.

"It's only because you make the best beef stir fry. Seriously, who taught you? Because I need to go raid their kitchen."

"Firstly, why would I tell you?"

"Because I'm awesome."

"And, second, I seriously make the best beef stir fry you've ever had?"

"In my defense, I never ate that kind of stuff. Mom had ideas of granduer for fairy royalty."

"Lovely for your mother. Tell her your new roommate spoiled your appitite for me." Sabrina grinned.

"Oh, I will. You also make the worst steak I've ever had. And I've been around for a while." Puck cringed as Sabrina walloped him upside the head.

"Hey!"

"Hey is for horses." Sabrina replied smugly. "And, never fear, meatloaf is here!"

"You're making meatloaf tonight?" Puck asked, digging in the cupboards for a snack.

"Yep. And you're not going to eat it all."

"You don't have to worry about that. I don't want food poisoning." Puck cackled and raced out of the kitchen, Sabrina hot on his heels.

~The Sisters Grimm~

Over the course of the next few weeks, Puck noticed Sabrina throw herself into projects with more enthusiasim, brighten up, and get asked out a couple of times. Puck told himself he didn't care that she was asked out, or that she turned them down. After all, Sabrina was just a chef to him, right?

Sabrina felt better. Her grades went from A-'s to straight A's, her cooing was still good, and Puck was just as annoying as ever. Life was, for once since her Grandmother was murdered, cleared. It was amazing what a good cry could do for you.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Puck, get your rear end out of the bathroom! We're supposed to be out the door by now." Sabrinaa was ready, her hair knotted back, her clothes clean. She was ready for another day of school.

Puck was not. Sabrina didn't know why, but he was running late, and they always left the dormitory together, as if it were some unspoken law. And she didn't want to break the rules now, when they were getting along so well. Although it might have somethig to do with the group of boys always hanging out around building 11. Why pay for college if all you're going to do is skip class? Sabrina often wondered as she and Puck passed them and ignored their stares.

"Hold onto your hair, I'm coming." Puck said, not sounding perturbed at all.

"Oh, it's stuck fast. Your's might not be if you don't get a move on." Sabrina grouched, tapping her foot impatiently.

"You would seriously drag me out of this house so fast that my hair fell out?"

"If you don't start moving, sure." Sabrina yelled back.

"Nice to be loved." Puck smirked, coming out of the bathroom. Sabrina took one look at him and laughed.

"What?" Puck asked, fingering his new hair do.

"How to put this." Sabrina mused for a moment. "Oh, I know! You look like a dope."

Puck glared at her.

"Well, you do. Elvis has been out for a while." Sabrina grinned.

"It has?"

"About 40 years." Sabrina smiled.

"Oh. I'm going to go change it." Puck turned around, and marched towards the bathroom.

"No you're not." Sabina grabbed his arm and took her hairbrush off the dresser. Quickly, she ran it through his hair, and within a few minutes had it back to normal. "Now come on. We're late for ancient history." She grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the door.

"I'll say it again. How many subjects do you need to take to get a gym teacher dipolma?"

"And I'll say it again. Too many." Sabrina pulled them both out the door, and snapped it shut behind them. "Now, run. We might make it without being too late."

"You and your grades."

Sabrina ignored him and took off sprinting down the grounds, making her way to the desired class. Puck jogged easily behind her, keeping up.

"You know we'll get excused. Magnded loves you, an anyone with any association with you."

"He likes me because I always know the answers and show up on time." Sabrina panted.

"Geek."

"Layabout."

"And I'm a proud member of the club." Puck smirked, still keeping up with Sabrina easily.

Sabrina scowled, and tried to go even faster. Puck grinned and loped along behind her, still at the same easy pace as before.

"Oof." Sabrina ran into something and fell. Puck glanced at the thing that she had ran into. Just some idiot. A wide shouldered, brown-haired idiot, he noted as Grimm got to her feet. And pretty tall too.

"Look where you're going." Sabrina spat at the stranger, checking to make sure she still had all of her books.

"So, we meet again. With you smashing into me. Can't stop falling for me?" The boy smirked, not helping Sabrina up.

Sabrina looked up to glare at him. It was the boy from the first day. The one she had wanted to flip immediately. Same cocky smirk on his face she noted. "You."

"Me."

~The Sisters Grimm~

Hey, every one! I'm back. I took the weekend off, but I started writing this short chapter yester day, and here are the results. Sorry if it disappoints someone.

Now, answers to reviews:

Cynthia Darling: Yep, I knew you would know the plotline. It was pretty predictable. No offense intended, of course! And I felt that my story of what happened to Granny was a little stiff. Glad you liked it though. And inserted Puckabrina is a fine art. Not too much, not too little. Got to keep yourself an your readers happy!

darkrider89: Really? You have a teacher named Mrs. Higgins? And here I thought no one could tie anything to that name. Oops. Glad you like my story so much!

Guest: I'm glad you liked my last chapter!

PUCKABRINA: As covered, Puckabrina is a fine art. You can't rush it, or it'll be cheesy. And I meant Sabrina to be a good cook. It's Puck that isn't. Remember, I don't like to rush couples.

I have no luck: Of course Puck woudn't insult her. He is a idiot, but not that big of one. When Sabrina was really upset, and really confused, he calmed her down. And a hug was needed It jut was.

echogirlcapri: Remember the Emporer's clothes? That story? Daniel is the boy who saw through the king's foolishness and lack of clothing. And I was happy to read your story. It was very good.

anndrieynx: I think I spelled your name wrong. And I saw your review, so hopefully you saw my update.

minergirl92: I think they did bond in this chapter. Maybe not romantically, but it's you liike this story!

Anonymous: It is updated. Now you get to review.

So that's it for answers.

Okay, I updated my profile, if anyone's interested. I revised some, took out parts, and added. It's about the same length as before.

Now, remember to review, and I'll try to have the next chapter out by Friday. But it will only happen if you review! Tell me how to improve!

'Til next chapter!  
-The Irish Lass 


	6. New Meetings and Instant Hate

More New Meetings, and Hate on First Sight

Puck glanced between the two. On one side was the small, blonde, good cook. On the other was a tall, obviously masculine and probably not a good cook. One was smoking out the years, the other was smirking.  
Puck didn't know much about the two, but he'd knew who he'd side with in a fight. Grimm would kill him if he didn't take her side.

"You two know each other? I feel left out." Puck broke into the glaring and smirking contest.

"Yeah, pretty lady. Indroduce me to your companion." The boy taunted.

"I don't know him. I just hate him." Sabrina hissed to Puck.

"Oh. Is that how it works?" Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all." The other guy was still smirking. It irritated Puck for some reason. Which it shouldn't have. He was the king of smirking.

"This pretty lady ran into me on the first day she was here. And when I apologized, she glared at me." The guy kept on smirking. It was offical. Puck hated him. And his smirk. Can't forget to hate the smirk. Still, it wasn't hard to believe Grimm had glared at him after he 'apologized'. Which Puck doubted. This kind of guy never seriously apologized. And he was close to glaring at him too, so he couldn't blame Grimm.

"Anyway, my name is Brantly Glardieth."

Puck snorted. "What kind of name is that?"

Sabrina glared at 'Brantly'. "Your apology was awful sarcastic, buddy."

"Now I'm your buddy? That's nice. Want to make me some cookies, buddy?" Brantly smirked. Again. Puck seriously hated this guy.

"I don't make cookies for rude sexists. Or rude people. Or sexists." Sabrina spat at him.

"Now, that's not fair. You''ve made cookies for me." Puck faked a hurt expression, looking down at Sabrina.

"Yeah, well. That was so that you'd let me finish my english home work. And they were brownies. Not techincally cookies." Sabrina responded, still glaring at Brantly.

"Oh, are you two in a relationship?" Brantly asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, annoying big brother forces little sister to cook for him. We're real close." Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Idiot."

"Is that all I am to you?" Puck asked, pouting. "Not gracious eater of supper or anything remotely flattering?"

"Nothing flattering." Sabrina nodded.

"So it doesn't matter if I do this?" Brantly smirked(again, Puck noted) and pinned Sabrina's arms to her side. He crashed his lips against her's.

Puck stared for less than a split second. This would be hilarious, if it weren't Grimm. His cook. If Grimm got distracted by some idiot, she wouldn't cook for him! Or fight with him anymore. By the time this registered with Puck had yanked them apart.

"What the heck?" He growled at the idiot, AKA, Brantly.

"Mm. You taste good." Brantly licked his lips.

"And you taste like sleezeball." Sabrina glared, trying to scrub the feel of his lips off of her's by rubbing her sleeve over her mouth.

"Why the heck did you do that?" Puck asked, standing in front of his roommate.

"You said you weren't in a relationship. So I claimed the lady." Brantly smirked. Puck really hated this guy.

"You... Claimed me!" Sabrina shrieked and pushed Puck aside. "I am not some donut or cupcake!"

"Hmm, maybe not. But you're mine." Brantly took a step closer.

"How so?" Sabrina snarled.

"Kissses mean love, love. And you kissed me." Brantly smirked, taking another step closer.

"I- You- Did-I did not kiss you!" Sabrina tried to find words to express the rage seething in her.

"Oh, really?"

"Really." Sabrina glared.

"Prove you don't love me, and I'll stalk you. Say you love me, and I'll pick you up every morning for college, and take you home. If there's something in it for me."

Sabrina saw red. So did Brantly, once she had suffiently punched his nose. Blood poured from the now crooked and inflamed facial feature. "Is that proof enough?" She growled.

Brantly somehow managed to smirk. The nerve. "No."

Sabrina launched a flying kick to his stomach, but Puck grabbed her before she could land it.

"Let go of me." She hissed, struggling in his grip.

"Hmm, let me think. Let Sabrina go to kill a guy right on the campus grounds, or do it myself?" Puck propped his head up on her's. "Let me see. I think I like the second option."

Brantly smirked(How Puck wanted to punch that off his face). "Try it, wuss."

Puck lost all playfulness. "Wuss?" He asked, his voice dangerously low.

"That's right. I'm calling you out, Peter Pan." Brantly didn't lose the smirk, despite the two people murdering him in their eyes.

Slowly, Puck let go of Sabrina. "Peter Pan?" He growled.

"Yeah, Edward Cullen." Brantly was throwing insults more deadly than he knew.

A grin made its way across Sabrina's face as Puck pulled himself up to his full height, several inchs taller than Brantly.

"Go away before we kill you like the wasp you are." Puck was furious, Sabrina could tell. When he used that tone of voice, he was at his most dangerous. How did she know this? She had no idea. She just knew.

"We? You need the girl as back up?" Brantly apparently didn't know when to shut up.

"No." Sabrina let out a smirk of her own. "But he knows I'll be hard to deal with if I don't get my portion."

Brantly smirked. Did the guy ever quit smirking? Puck wondered to himself. "You wouldn't ddo that. You love me."

Sabrina glared daggers his way. "What is going to change your mind?"

"Nothing." Brantly was still smug. "You kissed me, you love me."

Sarina smiled. "So a kiss means I love someone, huh?"

Brantly nodded. Puck wondered what Sabrina was getting at.

Sabrina turned to face Puck. He watched her warily. Suddenly, she lunged towards him and somehow managed to stand tall enough to kiss him full on the lips. It was quick, barely more than a graze. But it was a kiss. On the lips. Puck's head began spinning. He barely caught Sabrina's last words.

"So now it looks like I love Puck. Thus proving your little 'kiss equals love' story wrong. And I didn't kiss you, you kissed me." Sabrina grinned triumphantly. "What do you have to say to that, bozo?"

Oh, so that was what Grimm was doing. Well, whatever. As long as she didn't do it again. He had nearly had a heart attack.

Finally Brantly lost his smirk. "Fine." He spat. "But this isn't over. You'll be mine."

"Again, I'm not some stupid confection! I'm no one's. Never have been, never will be." Sabrina glared.

"Grimm, we're 20 minutes late." Puck looked at his watch.

"Never mind class, we're ditching. We'll go to the next one." Sabrina huffed.

"Sabrina Grimm, skipping class?" Puck teased.

"Yes, she is. And so are you. I'm making cookies." Sabrina spun on her heel to head back to the dormitory.

"Can't say no to that." Puck shrugged, stuck out his tongue at Brantly, and followed Sabrina.

Brantly watched them go. When they had disappeared into their building, he pulled out his cell phone. A few seconds later, the other person answered. "What?" His voice crackled.

"I found her." He whispered into the phone.

"Very good. Where is she?"

~The Sisters Grimm~

Quick update to make up for my long absense of four days. And no, Brantly and Bradly are two very different people. Bradly was sweet, but not right for Sabrina. Brantly is a cocky, self-centered, evil twerp. They are not related at all! Brantly was just something unexpected, I think.

Somehow I lost my comments on my email, so I'm not answering reviews. Sorry, everyone. But I didn't forget, and I'm not going to stop answering your reviews.

Very important news for my sanity and your's! There will be no more updates until next Sunday. As in the 22nd. Instead, there's a very special surprise. Make sure to look for it!

And that's evey thing. My life is amazingly lame. Fun, but lame.

'Til Next Chapter!  
-The Irish Lass 


	7. Cookies and Planning Pranks

Cookies and Planning Pranks

"Hey, Grimm. Wait up." Puck half ran half jogged to catch up to the angry blonde girl marching back the way they had come less than twenty minutes before, class forgotten.

"No, you hurry up." Sabrina snapped, legs snapping on in front of the other quickly as if she were in a speed walking race. "Chocolate chip or lemon?"

"Huh?" Puck asked. Grimm must be going senile. What did food have to do with anything? Although, if he ever had to pick what to think about while crazy, it would definitely be food.

"Cookies. I am making cookies." Sabrina yanked open the door to their dormitory and slammed her books onto the floor. "What do you want? Chocolate chip or lemon?" She asked aggressively, already on her way into the kitchen.

"Umm..." Puck followed her into the kitchen. "Chocolate chip?" He offered hesitantly. Did Grimm like chocolate? Or did she like lemon better? If he had chosen wrong, she might bite off his head.

"Then get them out of the cupboard. The one to the left of the sink, second shelf." Sabrina commanded, whipping out her recipe book and flipping the pages wildly, passing her desired instructions several times before she managed to slow down enough to stop on the right page. She glanced at the recipe then leaned over to the stove to punch in the temperature she needed to bake cookies.

Silently, Puck reached up and took down the glass jar of chocolate chips, watching Sabrina in of his eye. He inwardly cringed as he saw her reach for her apron and tie it on. Sabrina only wore the Apron when she was extremely mad, but had the common sense to realize that she did her own laundry, and didn't want to do extra work. And the onlt time he had ever gotten her worked up enough to realize this was when he had accidently turned off her laptop while she was working on a school assignment, and hadn't saved it when she went to get a glass of water. Puck cringed at the memory. It had been horrible. He had eaten nothing but instant mashed potatoes and poptarts for a week because Sabrina reused to cook for him.

"That complete moron-" Sabrina muttered, yanking open the fridge door and slamming the contents around as she looked for butter. "I oughta-"

"Grimm... Is there anything else you need?" Puck cut her off. He did not want mentally scarred by whatever horrifying images Sabrina was conjuring up in her mind's eye.

"Grease a cookie sheet." She demanded, pulling out the eggs and slamming the refridgerator door behind her as she stood up and made her way to the mixer. She dumped the butter into the stainless steel bowl like it was a evil accomplice to Brantly and began mixing it by hand with furious energy that made Puck cringe as he got out the large rectanglular cookie sheet an used the butter papers to grease it.

"That self- centered-" Sabrina started, still stirring the butter as if it had done her a personal wrong, "-Complete moron."

Puck sighed quietly in relief. He had never heard Grimm utter anything past the word 'Heck' on the bad word scale. If she had started swearing now, well. May the poor unfortunate meet someone great in the next life. Although, he mused, watching Sabrina as she continued to mutter and dump sugar into her bowl, Brantly wasn't such a poor unfortunate. He was a scheming, smirking, full-of-himself idiot.

Sabrinna glanced over at Puck. He looked almost scared as she stirred the eggs into he butter and sugar paste. Well, why shouldn't he? She had never been this mad. Not even when he had turned off her laptop when she was half-way through a school assignment and had forgotten to save her progress.

Silently, but stll fuming like a pot on a stove, Sabrina dashed some baking soda and salt, along with her guess of three cups of flour into her bowl and raising a cloud of white dust.

Puck looked on, as far from Sabrina as he could get whle still being in the kitchen. He started as a sugary and soft ball packed with lumps of chocolate hit him in the forehead. He looked at Sabrina.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" She asked, hands already flying to form another ball of cookie dough. "Put it on the pan. Six cookies to a row, six rows."

Puck nodded, wondering why Grimm was scaring him enough that he was doing work for her. He bent down to pick up the cookie dough ball at his feet, and popped it on the pan, just as three more came sailig his way. He managed to catch them before they could hit the wall, and arranged them beside the other one. Sabrina was forming and throwing balls faster than he could catch them and put them in their rows. They had the cookie pan ready in record time.

Sabrina sighed and snatched the pan off the counter in the same second the oven dinged, signifying that it was reay to bake the cookies, made with anger and fright.

Quickly, Sabrina popped the pan into the oven and closed it, before setting the timer for twelve minutes. She sighed again, anger run out. Puck almost sighed with herr, his sigh in relief, as she took off the apron and plopped into the nearest kitchen chair. The worst of the storm was over.

"So..." He ventured. When sabrina only made a small grunting sound, and didn't glare at him, he continued. "What are we doing about our other classes?" Since both of them were going for teaching jobs, they shared a lot of the same classes. And that meant that Puck could usually daydream, and steal Sabrina's class notes later. It was a good arrangement he thought. Sabrina often disagreed with him.

"It's obivious, isn't it?" Sabrina asked. Without waiting for a reply, she continued, "We'll skip the one we're supposed to be in, since we're a half hour late anyway, and go to the rest of them."

"Oh." Puck nodded like it had been obvious to him.

Sabrina groaned and stood up as the oven timer went from seven minutes to six. "Milk?" She asked, opening the cupboard and taking down two glasses annd two plates.

"Uh-huh." Puck nodded as Sabrina opened the fridge and pulled out the carton. She poured the two glasses full to the brim, and brought them both over to the table. She handed Puck his, and sat down again.

"So, I worked out our schedulale for the day." She said. When Puck made no sign of either interest or disinterest, she continued. "We're going to do all of our classes, come home, have supper, do homework, and go to bed. At midnight sharp, I'm going to go kill Brantly." She beamed.

Puck stared at her. "You're kidding about killing Brantly, right?" He asked increduously.

"Nope." She sipped her milk.

"Grimm, I have heard some dumb plans, but this is the dumbest of all." Puck at all like Brantly. His smirk was handsome and sexy. Brantly's was over done and tired.

Sabrina glared at him. "It would be worth it." She stated.

"It would be worth it to you to go to jail, put your educatioon on hold like that, haave it on your resume, and look at your little sister and know you killed someone?" Puck asked, pointing out everything wrong with her plan.

Sabrina sighed. "No. But... I dont want to let him just getway with it."

Puck grinned. "Wait here." He commanded and sprinted into the bedroom. Sabrina heard the opening and shutting of a drawer, then Puck was back in the kitchen, holding what looked like a large piece of graph paper. Proudly, he spread it out on the table. It was a complicated and detailed diagram of-

"A prank?" Sabrina asked, leaning closer.

"A prank." Puck confirmed smiling down at his work fondly.

Sabrina looked over it carefully, a smile splitting her face. "It's perfect." She nodded happily.

~The Sisters Grimm~

Ta-Da! I fixed it! I think. If not, Fanfiction is going to get one, long, irritated email about their work. And you wouldn't be reading this anyway. So Whoo- Hoo if you're reading this! If not, let me know. And that looks really dumb.

Okay, so for any of you who do not know, I was expiriencing trouble with uploading documents. A chapter was due a long time ago, but it wouldn't come up. And for that, I apologize.

In answer to reviews, well, most of you just wanted me to update, and then were asking why I didn't get a move on. So now you know your answer.

Did anyone see my new style of writing? Curlscat brought it to my attention that I was doing too much dialogue, not enough story around it. So if anyone prefered this chapter's style to all the others, let me know!

And, as a last mesage before I post, elligoat's Best Sisters Grimm story contest is up! Basically, every year, elligoat makes a contest where the readers nominate any stories that they thought were the best they had read. Every... few weeks(?), you have to vote for the story you think is best. Go nominate any story you think should win. Nominations close as of the second of January.

'Til next chapter!

-The Irish Lass


	8. Pranking and the Plot Thickens

Prankings as the Plot Thickens

After a long week end spent hammering and gluing, gathering supplies(Sabrina didn't like to think about any of said supplies), Puck's magnificant prank was ready. So were the room mates.

"So, when are we launching this thing off?" Sabrina asked as she carefully wrote out the sign that would pop up once the prank was finished. So far it read, in bright red letters, 'Idiot, Ha-H'.

Puck, bent over their intricate contraption, looked up. "Monday morning." He smirked. Again, his smirks wee nothing like Brantly's. His were hansome and sexy. Brantly's were tired and over done. "Everyone's in the parking lot, reluctant to go in, holding their cups of coffee, and just want something exciting to happen. It's perfect for a public pranking."

"You know, I don't really like the idea that you figured that out. And I really don't like that you put this much effort into a prank." Sabrina glanced over at the fairy. Her sign now read 'Idiot, Ha-Ha! Take this on!"

Puck stood up andd stretched a kink out of his back. He leaned over too look at Sabrina's sign. "You know, Grimm, that is an over done and cliche sign."

, and he reluctantly Sabrina glared up at him, setting down her paint brush. "What do you mean by that?"

Puck stared at her. "I'm going to go out a limb and guess you've never pranked anyone before." Sabrina shook her head. Puck sighed and grimaced. It wasn't muh fun to teach beginners. You had to start with basics. And the most basic basic of them all was it had to be original. Otherwise it wasn't as much fun. "Okay, Grimm. A prank like this is supremly original. Like, no one's ever dreamed of it, it's so original."

"Obviously, you've more than just dreamed of it." Sabrina pointed out.

"Yes, but I'm a genius. Others... Aren't." Puck pointed out. "And, for a prank as great as this one, you need a sign that's just as good. One that screams that you did it, but no one will be able to pin it on you for certain. It basically makes the prank a success." He explained.

"And who else would be pranking him?" Sabrina asked, rolling her eyes.

"A guy like that has a lot of big friends, but even more enemies. So he might be able to say we did it, but others might call it to question. That's where the part about it screaming you did it, but no one can pin it on you comes in."

Sabrina actually looked impressed. Well, Puck decided, she should. He was pretty awesome after all. "You've got this down to a fine science." She grinned.

"Yep. Four thousand years of life does that to a person. You can bring just about anything to a science in that time frame." Puck grinned, stealing the paint and brush and gabbing a new shhet of poster board. "Watch and learn."

"Do I have any choice?"

~The Sisters Grimm~

Brantly was not having a good morning. His coffe was burnt, he had run out of shampoo in the shower(stupid roommate.), and now he was early. He was never early. It was one of the joys of life to see an agitated professor's face early monday morning. He hateed that the boss had sent him here to do undercover research. Although, the reward was promising. Those Grimms would-

Brantly's train of thought was cut off into an outloud spoken yelp as he tripped, falling forwards, before being jerked upwards, upside down. Seeething with rage, all too aware of the large crowd gathered in the stupid parking lot gawking at him, Brantly looked around. It was a real neck strainer, with his feet where is head would usually be, and his head where his feet would be. But he managed it. Even observed.

A large, wooden cotraption, best descrribed as looking like a stablilized leaning tower of Piza, with several two by fours nailed together to form a branch jutting out the top, was partiacly hidden by a large, navy blue van. Sitting on top of the nailed two by fours was a huge pot of... Brantly didn't want to think of what it possibly was. Instead, he yelled at all the starers in the parking lot.

"Oi!" Not one of them broke their stare. Many intensified theirs. Brantly continued, ignoring this fact. "You idiots! Get me down before I pound you!" Usually, he wouldn't talk to these idiots this way. He needed them to think he was cool, and slightly above them. But hanging up-side down wasn't improving his temper by any means.

Not one of them moved. In fact, some twerp in the back, sounded girlish and blonde, yelled "How are you going to pound us!' What sounded like a guy snorted.

Damn. If only Curtis and Joe were here. Those big goons couldn't think to save their lives, but they could get him down and help him turn these lowlifes into submission. But he couldn't do that. He had an image to protect if he was going to bring this mission to a success. But they could at least scare off these idiotsand get him down.

Left on his own, with a horde of sniggering morons, Brantly had only one option left. He had to get out of this himself. He started to squirm and kick, both legs still held by a rope, which kept them wrong side up. Unfortunately for him, this was a bad move. As he wiggled, his feet yanked on the rope, pulling on the vat of goo oon the two by fours. It moved, tipping lower and lower, and showering him with goat manure, mayonaise, eggs, and other things that were too disgusting to be put in the combination.

Brantly gasped in shock as it poured down his pants, into his shirt, and over his face. This turned out to be a bad idea. some of the ick made its way into his mouth. The crowd broke out laughing.

Brantly thrashed, trying to get out of these ropes and kill whoever had humiliated him.

Meanwhile, in the back of the crowd, Sabrina turned to Puck and cracked a grin. "Wow. Am I ever glad you didn't ty this one on me."

Puck was grrinning back like a maniac, still watching Brantly. "If he keeps this up-"

"As planned." Sabrina put in.

"-He's gonna set off the second wave." Puck finished.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Brantlly thrashed too hard, and pulled the rope holding him up hard enough that he set off the surprise: A volley of unwashed socks and peanuts donated by Puck. The crowd laughed harder then ever as the final touch popped out of the top and dangled, upside down, in Brantly's face. The rage that broke out across the victim's face and he roared.

"Oh, wow. Look at the time." Sabrina smirked, turing away from Brantly as two huge thugs came running across the parking lot towards Brantly, presumably to help him out. "We've got to get to class." She tugged on Puck's arm, and he reluctantly followed her into the building, lookiing over his shouler at his masterpiece of a prank.

"Just so you know, we can't use that one on him again." Puck sighed sadly to Sabrina.

"And it wasn't worth it to you?" Sabrina asked incredulously.

"Oh, it was defintely worth it." Puck grinned.

Still in the parking lot, Curtis and Joe cut Brantly down from the ropes and set him on thje ground.

"Gently!" Brantly snapped. His head ached, his mouth tasted bad and now these goons wouldn't even set him down. He didn't need to do any act around them. The boss had sent them to help him, not to be babysat.

The crowd had left, thankfully. He didn't need them to see this. Quickly, letting out all of his pent up and somewhat controlled anger, Brantly gave a large grunt, and morphed into his true form. An ogre.

Growling, he set about to destroy the wooden object of his humiliation. He knew who did this. He just wished he could kill that stupid Sabrina Grimm and her fllying fairy friend.

But, of course, he couldn't. The boss needed the Grimm girl. And, hey. He would get his chance. After all, once this mission was over, the Grimms were his to do whatever he chose to do with.

~The Sisters Grimm~

Hey, everyone! Yeah, an early update! I'm trying to make up for my long absense. Not my fault, but I still feel guilty. And sorry for the swearing. I just feel that Brantly isn't a clean mouthed guy. Don't worry, I'm not going to start pouring swear words into my writing!

So, anyway. I was thinking about starting a new story. It would be more or less like my one-shots. And before anyone freaks out, I do not intend to abandon this story. The new one would be composed of letters, from one character to another. You know, like Titiana to Puck. Or Sabrina, asking Puck to come back after his absense in the ninth book. Or Pinnochino writing to the New York Times. That's my idea. But, I'm not sure. It means half as many updates here, as I write another one on top of this. So can you tell me what you think? Please, just tell me what you want. A new story from me, or to keep concentrating on this one?

And, to my two reviewers. I understand that most of you are mad at me for not updating, and I'm not judging. Here are your answers:

I have no luck: I did Brantly's point of view, like you asked, but there is no way I'm letting anyone know who the Master is yet. Sorry, but a sucessful story depends on when you drop the bombs, and where you drop them. Story ain't over yet, folks!

PUCKABRINALOVER: Well, my Christmas was pretty good. Long ride to realatives houses though. And thank you or nominating my stories! I have to say, I'm so happy that you think my stories are some of the best in the Sisters Grimm category in five years. It made my day when you told me!

Okay, so before I sign off, I have two things to remind you: Tell me if you want to see a new story from me, and please review! I updated against all of my warnings about five reviews, or else. So please don't give me reason to regret this.

Happy New Year! 2014! Who thought we'd make it this far?!

'Til Next Chapter!

-The Irish Lass


	9. Holidays

Holidays

Over a month had passed since the pranking on Brantly. More than one person suspected that Sabrina and Puck had done the stunt, but no one had any proof, and when several fellow students had congratulated them, both tried to act innocent. Sabrina was much better at acting than Puck. He was trying, but Sabrina had had to rescue him a few times when he had started to chortle.

Thanksgiving came and went. The roommates had stayed in their dormitory all day. As they had finals coming up, and both wanted to keep their scholarships, they stayed home for the entire week to study. Sabrina made a small turkey with a few of the trimmings, and beaten Puck on the head with a serving spoon when he complained about it being slightly over-cooked.

The first holiday together had been satisfactory. They both passed their exams with flying colors as a result of the studying, and were reassured that their scholarships were still in use.

Soon, it was time for Christmas. Puck only knew because Sabrina had come back from grocery shopping one day with her arms full of gifts for her family and decorations for their dormitory.

"What's that?" He had asked, peeping into a bag, hoping it was more toaster pastries. He wrinkled his nose in disgust when he found that it was clothes and some toys.

Sabrina, struggling to get through the door while carrying more weight in pakages than Puck thought was possible, smiled happily. Puck instantly decided she was sick. There was no other explanation for the legos and fluffy slippers. Sabrina never bought anything like that.

"It's almost Christmas!" Sabrina grinned, huffing as she sat down her bags. "Can you help me get the last few bags? They're in the elevator."

Puck's heart sank. "Are you sure it's almost Christmas?" He asked, hoping the answer would be no.

Sabrina stopped rummaging in the shopping bag in front of her. "Puck, it's the fifteenth. I know it's almost Christmas." She looked up at him, squinting. "How could you forget? The professors all announced winter break last Friday. It started today."

"Winter break and Christmas are not the same thing." Puck huffed, turning to get her remaining shopping bags. Drat. Now he had to go home. He had an excuse at Thanksgiving, at least that vacation was only a week long. But Christmas break was three weeks!

Darn it. Now he had to go home and see his family and Moth. Ick. And none of them even gave him anything! Well, Mustardseed had always given him atleast one pranking supply, and Moth insisted that, as betrothed, they give each other meaningful gifts. He had never given her anything, but she had given him books on etiquitte. The only meaning Puck could find in that was that he was a barbarian in her eyes. Which was perfectly fine. He hated that prissy princess anyway.

Sabrina was still chattering in the background. Apparently Christmas was a celebration, not a torture, to her. "And I found these really cute snowmen on clearance!" She smiled widely, holding up a stuffed snow family. Her face fell as she looked at Puck. "Hey, what's the matter? Usually you'd be telling me how wrong I am, and that my snowmen are hideous."

Puck looked over at her. "Nothing. I just have to go home for the holidays."

Sabrina put down her snow family, and frowned slightly as she dug around in another bag and pulled out eggs and butter. "Have to?" She asked.

Puck dug throught the mess of shopping supplies on the floor, looking for the milk that he knew Sabrina would want the minute the butter and eggs were safely away. "Have to." He confirmed.

"Don't you, you know, want to see your family?" Sabrina asked, hands held out for the milk.

Puck scoffed, handing the gallon jug to her. "Sure. I want to go home and hear about how wonderful my brother is. And how proud Dad would be, if he hadn't hated my guts. And eat the stupid food Mom orders. And to see... Her." Puck's mouth curdled into a frown as the thought of his stupid financee. Seriously, Oberon just had to do an arranged marriage before he passed away. More evidence that the old man had hated him.

Sabrina looked up at her irrate roommate. "Uh... Are they really that bad?"

Puck nodded enthusiastically. Well... "Not my brother. Just everyonelse." He conceeded.

Sabrina shrugged. "Then find ways to occupy your time. Avoid your mom and whoever 'her' is." She said, looking for the carrots.

"Yeah. It's that easy." Puck snorted. Sometimes he had to wonder if Grimm was missing some of her braincells. Some as in allof them.

Sabrina glared at him. "Do you have a better suggestion?" She asked, standing up and shutting the fridge.

Puck nodded. "As much as I hate to say it, I'm going to voluntarily stay at school."

Sabrina hands flew to her hips. "You are not staying at school on Christmas." She was still glaring.

Puck laughed. "Why not? You can't stop me. No one can stop me!"

Sabrina was glowering now. "You know, that sounds suspiciously like something Peter-"

"Don't say it!" Puck interrupted.

"Fine. But how do you think you're spending your weeks?" Sabrina went back to putting away groceries.

"I'm going to stay here, figure out how to make hot dogs, watch Duck Dynasty and prank whoever else stayed here. You?" Puck grinned, happy with his planned winter break.

Sabrina sighed. "Tomorrow we're going to decorate the dormitory- Yes. You are helping. If you're staying here, eating charcoal, you might as well have a nice atmosphere-, and on Tuesday I'm driving home to see my family." Sabrina grinned. ""But I'm wrapping presents this weekend. No peeking."

"You got me something?" Puck asked, eyes alight.

"Maybe. Hand me those crackers, would you?"

~A Be-lated Christmas Chapter!~

Sabrina dropped the last bag into her car and slammed the trunk. She headed back into the house, ignoring Puck, already slumped out on the couch. She hurried into the kitchen and rummaged in the cupboard, finally pulling out a slim, brightly wrapped pakage.

"So," she said, heading back into the main living space, "How did you get out of going home?" She hid her pakage up her sleeve.

Puck looked up from the TV. "Told Mom I needed to study. Apparently, she believes anything if it connects to school."

Sabrina snorted. Puck shifted, hands plunged into his hoodie pocket. He needed to give it to her at some point. He sighed. "Hey, Grimm?"

"Mmm?"

"Catch!" Puck tossed the pakage from his hoodie pocket to her. Sabrina barely managed to catch it.

"Oh." Sabrina stared uncomprehendingly at the messily wrapped item in her hand. It dawned on her that she should give him her gift. "Hey, Puck?"

"Yeah?"

"Catch!" Sabrina tossed his present to him. "And don't you dare open it until Christmas." She threatened.

Puck grinned. "Of course not."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "See you in a few weeks." She said, heading out the door. "Merry Chirstmas!" She called over her shoulder.

"Same to you, Ugly!" Puck called after her. The minute the door shut behind her, he tore open the thing Sabrina had given him. His eyes widened as an MP3 player, the same model he had gotten Sabrina, but green instead of blue, fell onto his lap. Well, he thought, a smile tugging at his lips, maybe Christmas would be ssome fun after all, even if he would be eating nothing but burnt food.

Meanwhile, the car motor started up, Sabrina became a hypocrite. She quickly tore open the gift Puck had given her, and gasped in shock as a bright blue MP3 player, the same as she had given Puck, showed itself. She laughed. Now she knew she had given PPuck something he would like.

~A Be-lated Christmas Chapter!~

Hi, everyone! Yes, I updated! And I felt that my story was moving too fast, so you got a filler chapter. Feel happy you got one at all. My tablet has been acting up, and I was worried this might not come up at all until Saturday. I already miss Winter Break.

So, under almost unanimous vote, no one wants a new fanfiction about letters from me. I, however, am not giving it up. Due to plot bunnies and giggles from my head, I am starting a new story of oneshots! Why? Because I'm worried I might get bored and abandon all fanfiction. If there's something amusing forever running through my head, and being posted, hopefully I'll stay content for a looooooong time..

Moving on, you guys want your answers! And here they are:

TheNotSoGreat: Aaw. Thank you! It makes me feel loved that you made time to read my writing during your busy scheduale! Here's the new chapter! I hope you liked it!

Cynthia Darling: I know you said not to start any new stories, but before you get mad at me, read this, PLEASE! I was afraid that if I continued to write for only this story, I would lose track, and become bored. Since everyone seems to want me to keep going, I don't want to get bored. So, writing dumb, funny stuff will override the want to quit. The updates on it will be sporadic, and wil appear only when plot bunnies run through, or I want to give up on this. Which won't happen, now that I'm planning 'Even More Random Things in the Lives of the Grimms'.

PUCKABRINALOVER: Once again, thank you for nominating my story! I'm glad I somehow managed to make your day by saying you made mine!

Jasmin Audra: Thank you for voting for my story! I'm glad you like it so much! And I can't tell you what I'm doing with my story(I love surprises), but I can tell you, there are going to be more cliches before this story is done.:)

echogirlcapri: Believe it or not, I have an excuse for my typos. I'm doing my chapters on an extremely small print screen, and I was really behind. So I was in a rush, and made various and severe errors. I cut back, and tried to blend my styles together. Does it work better now?

Guest: So, as you can see, I'm starting a new story in a few weeks! Thanks for your suport!:)

Unicorns Are Not So Innocent: Hey! I was wondering where you'd been! I missed your reviews! And, yes, Brantly is evil. Evvviilll. And I'm telling NO ONE what is going to happen next! And you have to wait to find out what he's planning for the Grimms.

Okay, so now that all the technical stuff is out of the way, I have a grave and very serious announcement. Are you ready?

I'm dedicating this chapter to... Cynthia Darling and PUCKABRINALOVER! These two nominated me for elligoat's Best of Sisters Grimm Stories of EVER! I cannot tell anyone how super excited I am to be nominated! And it was amazing to think that there are people out there who think that I have written one of the best Sisters Grimm stories in five years!

Moving on... Or not! Go read elligoats list of nominees! Read some new stories! And vote for your three favorites!

'Til next chapter!

-The Irish Lass(is supremely hyper!)


	10. Puck's Unpleasant Surprise

Puck's Unpleasant Surprise and Meeting the Parents

Puck hit a couple of keys on his laptop, quickly entering the name of the song he wanted to buy. Thank goodness Grimm wasn't here. Otherwise she would be rolling on the floor with laughter. She never needed to know that he liked Mozart. Knowing the guy and seeing him perform had really upped his opinion of the composer.

Suddenly, the fairy froze. What was that sound? A key jiggled in the lock(Puck had taken no chances of being discovered purchasing classical music for the MP3 player he had been given). Puck snapped his laptop shut and headed to the door. He pulled it open, ready to yell at whoever it was on the other side of the door for interrupting his peace.

Puck found himself face to face with a short, balding man dressed in a tan janitor's outfit. Both Puck and the mystery man stared at each other.

"Son, what are you doing here?" The stranger asked with a pronounced Southern accent, squinting up at Puck.

Puck scoffed at the man. "I live here. This is my dormitory." He explained.

The man nodded. "I know that. But, kid, kids aren't allowed on campus during winter break. You're supposed to be with your family, with good cheer, or whatever it is they say these days."

Puck frowned. "I don't remember being told to home. I don't even remember what day they told us winter break was coming up."

The other man laughed "Do you sleep through lectures?"

Puck shrugged. Sabrina had drilled into his head, that, if he wasn't going to stay awake during class, he ought to at least not admit to anyone that he had been sleeping. It wasn't good for your connections. And the professors were your connections, as well as the people who decided if you passed or failed their classes.

The man snorted. "Okay. I'll give you an hour to pack everything you want to take. But you need to get a move on. I have to check all of these dormitories for broken stuff."

Puck gaped at the man. "You're making me leave?"

The man nodded. "Yep."

Puck frowned. Darn it. He didn't want to go back to his family. "Do I have to?" Oops. He hadn't meant to say that. Villians of the worst kind do not whine. Ever.

The janitor man just stared at him.

"Fine." Puck huffed, and turned to start packing his most valued possessions, his electronics. First went the laptop and MP3. Then he moved onto his clothes(didn't really care about those. He just threw things into a duffle bag and hoped he had enough socks.), and bagged his razor. The janitor dude watched him the whole time.

"Need any help getting a cab?" The man asked, opening the door for Puck.

"Nope." Puck said. "Just make sure you lock up. And when can I come back?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "You wan to come back? Usually they can't get oout of here fast enough." Puck looked at him. "The seventh of January." The man finished, coughing slightly.

"Thanks. Merry Christmas." Puck sighed, closing the door behind him. He groaned. Mom and Moth, here I come, he thought, hauling his bags down the stairs.

~The Sisters Grimm~

Two weeks later, Sabrina was standing shoulder to shoulder with her sister, Daphne and her little brother, Basil Jr. Her mother and father were leading the group through the Rockfell Center. It was ofically the last day of the year, and the Grimms would ring in the new year with as much of New York had managed to pack into the park.

"You guys all holding hands?" Veronica called over her shoulder to the group.

Sabrina quickly grabbed Daphne's right and Basil's left hands. "Of course, Mom."

Henry glanced back at his kids and smiled. It was wonderful to have Sabrina back. He didn't like that his baby had grown up, and now she was back for another two seemed to have changed slightly, though. A little more outspoken, slightly more emotional, and with a lot more confidence. College had done her some good, Henry concluded.

Sabrina was craning her neck. Puck had told her he planned to be here. She knew that the chance of seeing him in as large a crowd as this was improbable, but she was still hopeful. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed the gasbag and his huge appitite. College was starting back up in a week and a half, and she couldn't wait tto stuff some new cooking expiriments down his throat, come up with ways to prank Brantly, and argue over school assignments.

Basil looked up at his sister. "What cha lookin' for?" The eight year old asked.

"Oh, just someone I know from college. He said he'd be here." Sabrina said.

Daphne looked up. "He?" She asked, her eyes taking on a sparkle. A sparkle that usually meant trouble.

"Uh-huh. He's a good friend." Sabrina nodded, still looking for Puck.

"Who's a good friend?" Henry asked.

"A 'he'." Daphne said. Sabrina groaned.

"Sabrina, you didn't tell us you had a boyfriend." Veronica turned to face her eldest child.

Sabrina shook her head, flushing redder than a Christmas baulb. "It's not like that!" She protested. "We're just friends."

"Who's just friends?" A familiar voiice asked. Sabrina was already smiling as she spun around and nearly grazed her nose on Puck's chest.

"Puck!" She stepped back, bumping into a stranger. "Oh, sorry." She apologized, before turning her attention back to Puck. "I was looking for you!"

"Yeah, finally managed to get out of the house." Puck grinned down at her. Moth hadn't wanted him to leave, and he had to sneak out through a back door.

Henry stepped forwards. "Hello." He had to look up slightly at this... Boy. Gosh, but he was tall.

"Hi." Puck waved, and nearly hit someone on the head. "Sorry." He apologized, before turning his attention back to the family.

Daphne craned her neck up at the fairy. She had never been the tallest, and this person who was nearly six feet hurt her eyes to look at. "Wow. Are you Sabrina's friend?"

"One of the few, I'm sure." Sabrina elbowed him. "What? You know I'm right." Puck defended himself. "And you are?"

Daphne grinned. "I'm Daphne."

"My little sister." Sabrina explained.

"Oh, the one who ate so many marshmellows at one cookout, that Sabrina started to call Marshmellow?" Puck grinned.

"That's the one." Veronica laughed. "I'm Veronica, Sabrina's mother."

Puck nodded. "Nice to meet you. And you're her dad?" He asked Henry, who nodded, and extended his hand for a handshake. Puck took it.

"And who's the midget?" He asked Sabrina. Basil stuck his tongue out at the offender.

"I'm Basil. You're tall. And not hansome. Sabrina said you were nice to look at. I think she's nuts." Basil answered, and slipped in some embarrasment for his sister.

"Basil!" Sabrina blushed.

"But she's right." Puck ignored his heart, which had just decided to flip flop of it's own accord. Everyone tthought the Trickster King was hansome. One girl's opinion didn't matter. Right? "I'm the best looking guy I have ever seen. Ever."

Sabrina snorted. "When did you go blind?"

"But you confirmed that I'm hansome! The little guy told me, didn't you, little guy?" Puck looked at Basil fo confirmation, who nodded.

"I said you weren't the worst looking thing ever!" Sabrina protested.

"And that equal hansome." Puc nodded. "Right, little guy?" Basil nodded again, throughly enjoying the scene in front of him.

Henry was busy looking between the protesting, bright red Sabrina in her coat and hat to the blonde, tall, obvivously enjoying himself boy. Maybe it hadn't been college so much as this boy who had transformed his daughter. It seemed possible.

Veronica broke into the argument, smiling. "So how do you two know each other?" She asked.

"We're roommates." Puck answered. "Grimm here can really make some good beef stir fry. Stay away from the pies, though. Not her best." Sabrina socked him in the arm.

Henry stared at them. "What did you say?" He asked.

"Stay away from-"

"No, before that. You're what?"

"We're roommates." Puck answered blankly.

"Sabrina?" Henry turned to his daughter.

"Yeah, we are." She nodded in confirmation.

Henry paled, then brightened to a brilliant shade of tomato. "And the school put you two together?"

Sabrina cringed recofnizing the signs of her father's temper building itself up. Puck, oblivious as ever, nodded. "Last dormitory in the school. And since we both asked for room at the school, they placed us together." Puck suddenly realized what Henry was getting at. He followed his expanation with a smooth, "Of course, we respect each other's personal space. Sabrina has a duct taped line across the floor and a curtain between bunk beds." This wasn't a lie. Sabrina had wanted their room to be clean so that she could concentrate better, and Puck hadn't cared. The curtain had been their compromise.

Veronica laid a hand on Henry's shoulder. "That sounds nice." She smiled, willing Henry to calm down. "And you two get along?"

"As long as she feeds me, and I eat it without any mutterings, sure." Puck nodded.

"Honestly, Dad." Sabrina decided it was safe to say something, "We're like brother and sister. nothing more, nothing less." She smiled carefully, trying not to show her relief as Henry deflated.

"Fine. But dont you hurt her. If you do-"

"Dad!" Sabrina cried.

"-I don't care who you are, you'll pay." Henry finished.

Puck nodded, the picture of sincerity. "Of course. I'll remember."

"Good." Henry nodded, then grinned. "Come on, spend the rest of the night with us."

"Yeah!" Basil nodded and Daphne grinned.

"Sure." Puck smiled. "Anything to spend time with my favorite sister."

Henry and Veronica took Daphne and Basil's hands. "Keep up, guys!" Veronica called over the clamour of the crowd around them.

Sabrina grasped Puck's hand in her own gloved one. "Nice act. I didn't know you could look so polite in front of parents."

Puck winked. "It's a hobby. And a talant."

Sabrina grinned, letting the excitement of the party wash over her. "Sure. Whatever. Let's keep up."

~The Sisters Grimm~

Hey, everyone! Just your extremly talanted author here! Okay, I'm not that good. But I am excited! Don't know why, but I am. Maybe I had too much sugar.

Anyway, Puck met the parents, went pretty well, right? I mean, who would have guessed Puck had such a talant? Not Sabrina!

Moving on... So it came to myy attention that noot everything was explained, and several readers had questions. I'm getting there. I'm trying to work my explanations into my work, like a real author. Micheal Buckly never put in an author's note explaining what was going to happen or anything like that. He let it unwind. So did every other half decent author out there. So be patient. Everything is working out.

All the answes to your various questions:

TheNotSoGreat: I'm glad you like my story so much! The new one will be out as soon as I hit a writer's block with this story, and not before then. So maybe, another four or five weeks?

I have no luck: Wow. Who Brantly's boss is is really killing you, huh? You've got a long time to wait, yet. This story is not going to be short and dull. Long and complicated rules!

SlayGal27: I have no intention of dropping off the fface of the earth, or leaving my stories to dangle. If I start something, I finish it. And so many people are always telling me they love this story, that I can't just stop. It's completely unfair and mean. So I am going to help you break your curse. I will write this story until it is complete! *Strikes battle pose*

Cynthia Darling: I won't start a new Random Things(I wonder if that phrase will become trademark, like elligoat's story contest), until I have writer's block with this story. But I know exactly what I'll be doing for the first chapter, so it won't take forever to come up with. I'm glad you're so supportive of the idea! And I can't wait to be able to write it.. Is it bad that I'm hoping for the writer's block everyone always complains about?

PUCKABRINALOVER: I'm glad you liked the chapter so much! Thanks for reviewing!

Unicorns Are Not So Innocent: Yeah, Christmas is fun. And so is making up ficttional days of it. As you can see, Puck never got the chance to trick anyone. He should pay more attention to notices.

And all questions you have ever asked are answered! If I missed anyone, let me know.

Anywhoo... That's all of my news. I'll post again next week!

'Til next chapter!

-The Irish Lass


	11. Puck's Turn

Puck's Turn

Two weeks later, Puck pushed open the dormitory door, juggling his duffle bag and a few shopping bags full of gifts, to see Sabrina already there, putting away some clothes. She turned to him, a grin on her face.

"Hey. I thought you'd be here earlier." She bent down into her suitcase and pulled out another sweater to hang up in the closet.

Puck groaned, and dropped his stuff on the floor, before collapsing on his bed. "Yeah. I wish. Mom just had to remind me to 'Be good, and stay out of trouble'. And of course, the little sermon accompanying that took an hour." He kicked off his shoes and streatche out.

Sabrina snorted. "Really? My dad gave me the sermon on taking care of a guy. Complete with a demostration of flipping him if he doesn't appreciate supper." Sabrina winced, remembering that particular conversation. Henry could be brutal. It was pretty obvious that he didn't exactly like Puck either.

"Wow. What the heck was your childhood like? I mean, outside of learning hand to hand combat and fighting a war." Puck amended.

Sabrina smiled, sorting out her shoes. "Well, we lived with Granny in the town that Dad grew up in. Granny got lonely after Grandpa died of a heart attack, and Mom and Dad had been living in New York. It didn't go so well, I guess, because Ganny made the offer for them to come live with her, and they moved down there. I was born, then Daphne, then Basil. And we all lived in her green and white house. Daphne called it the dollhouse."

Sabrina paused and pulled a small bag out of her suitcasee and went to the dresser. "But the town we lived in was filled with everafters, trapped by some magical wall around the town. So Dad was paranoid and taught all of us self-defense. I just got the most because I couldn't handle magical items."

Sabrina sat down a glass bottle of foundation with a clink. Puck glared at it. He hated make up. It was sticky and powdery and gooey and disgusting. "But when I was eleven, war broke out. A family friend moved us to his newly constructed fort against the war, and we stayed there. You already know the rest."

"Not really. I mean, I know your side of it. But why were they fighting?" Puck shrugged under Sabrina's incredulous look. "I didn't really pay attention to the news!" He defended himself.

Sabrina blinked, and shook her head. "Wow. You know, Faerie royalty started it."

"We did?" Puck asked blankly.

Sabrina nodded. "Apparently, someone murdered your king, and a few laws were put in place afterwards that affected all everafter community. So a revolt started, and the leader of the group in Ferryport Landing lead the whole thing. He wanted to enslave all the humans, and rule the world himself."

"Don't any of these villians have any imagination?" Puck asked. "I mean, every single one wants to rule the world! Don't any of them think about the work that will cause?"

Sabrina sniggered, putting the last make up jar in place. "Yeah. All that work. My gosh, how do they survive? You do know you're the crown prince of Faerie, right? And you know that yoou're going to be in charge of all the everafters in America, right?"

Puck nodded glumly. "When Dad was murdered, Mom told me I needed to grow up, both literally and figuratively. So I had to start aging so that I could take over the old man's place. Which is why she sent me to college. Apparently, a knig needs to be able to count to ten. Dad could, and he was still an awful ruler."

"So, now it's my turn. What was your life like? Surely the heir to the throne had a pretty good childhood."

Puck snorted and sat upright, almost banging his head on the bunk bed above him. He turned to Sabrina, and creased his eyebrows thinking. "Well, in some ways, life was great. Future king can get any food he wants, afterall. and I had a little brother, Mustardseed. Don't ask." He raised an eyebrow at Sabrina, guessing what she had been about to say. "Mom and Dad couldn't choose names to save their lives. Afterall, I'm Puck. I made up Robin Goodfellow or a half-way normal sounding name. One hundered and fourty four years later, Robin turrns into a girl's name. Probably why we ended up in the same dormitory. They thought I was a girl."

"But anyway, life wasn't all candy canes and lolipops. I was a kid, immature, childish, pranking and precious. Dad hated it. He hated me. I wasn't what he wanted. Mustardseed was. Mustardseed was perfect. Mature, polite, and considerate. But I was his heir. He hated that. Dad hated a lot of things."

Puck sighed. Sabrina grinned. "Want hot chocolate? Not from the pack?"

"Oh, boy! Yes!" Puck grinned, shooting bolt upright and hitting his head on the bunk bed. "Ow."

Sabrina laughed. "Great. I'll go start it." She headed for the kitchen. She wanted to hear the rest of Puck's story, and he had comforted her when she told him everything. And he had made some (bad) hot coco for her. It was only fair to return the favor.

To her surprise, Puck followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Puck was surprised, too. Did he want to spill his guts? To tell his tale of woe? To know someone cared? Or just to have his cocoa as soon as possible? Puck thought about it, and decided it was the cocoa.

Sabrina pulled the milk from the fridge, and began heating it on the stove in a pan, before looking for the baking cocoa and chocolate chips. Ten minutes later, she set a steaming mug in front of Puck, filled with cocoa, topped with a couple of marshmellows and a candy cane.

Puck sniffed it. Wow. Grimm could make hot chocolate. Not from the pack. He wondered what it tasted like. Carefully, he took a sip of the hot brown liquid. Bliss spread through him as he savored the taste, full of creamy-marshmellowy-chocolatey-pepperminty goodness. Reluctantly, he set down the mug, careful not to splash any of the precious liquid inside over onto the table.

"Anyway, at about 1971, Dad decided it was time for his physically eleven year old son to settle down and start a family. He picked out a wife for me, and told me that in five yeas, I was going to be married. What colors did I think the cake should be?" Puck paused, and sipped his cocoa again, burning the tip of his tongue. He winced. Sabrina said nothing, only watched him as he continued to talk.

"Moth was her name. I guess she was pretty, but she was a simpering, mean, cruel girl. She was better for Dad than me. So I told him he was nuts. Apparently, dear old Dad didn't like that. He ha me thrown in the dungeon until I changed my mind. "

Sabrina let out a low whistle. "Now that is parenting skills."

Puck laughed humorlessly. "I know, right? But I didn't change my mind. I stayed there, in a wet little cell for ten, twenty, thirty, fourty years. Mom visited me once a week, begging me to just give up, to marry Moth. Moth came, too. She usually left with dungeon sludge in her hair. Mustardseed visited every day he could. He was a good brother, always bringing good food, paper and pencils for pranks, and some nice dirt to make more dungeon sludge for Moth. Dad didn't come ever. I got oout off there when he was murdered. I think Moth did it, but there was no evidence. Mustardseed agred with me, but Mom told me I was crazy, and soon to be king. I had to grow up. And here I am." Puck frowned and sipped his cocoa again.

Sabrina wrapped her hands around her cup. She had thought her childhood was bad. Puck had literally been a prisoneer in his own house.

Puck slurped his cocoa. Sabrina looked up at him, her eyes filled with questions.

Puck glanced over at her and sighed. "Yeah, sometimes I wished I were a human. That I was like Mustardseed. That he had been born first. It never ended. As much as I say Dad hated a lot of stuff, so did I. I hated him for not undrstanding, for not loving me."

Sabrina leaned across the table and grasped his hand in her smaller one. "It's fine." She smiled slightly. "I understand that. I understand that you hated it. And no one can blame you."

"Of course they can't." Puck smiled weakly. "I'm the Trickster King. No one can blame me sucessfully for anything."

`~The Sisters Grimm~

So, here we have Puck spilling his guts. I didn't think that it was fair that Sabrina be the only one to spill, and Puck has quite a back story too. And, speaking of which, Sabrina was way out of character. She was acting like his mother, not his sarcastic roommate.

I answered a few questions in this! You now know why Puck grew up, and why the Grimms were in Ferryport Landing to begin with! See? I'm doing okay.

And now, your answers:

Guest: I'm glad that you like that I update. Every Sunday afternoon, I sit down and write. The end result is your chapter! And I plan to keep up 'the good work'.

I have no luck: No bad guy finding yet. Or for a lot more chapters. But I am pulling Sabrina and Puck closer together. They'll need a nice strong bond for what's coming. And this is a AU. Puck didn't see Veronica before New Year's.

Cynthia Darling: Yeah, over protective dads, with out going over booard wrriting for, are really hard. I don't think that I made Sabrina embarassed enough.

PUCKABRINALOVER: Well, as you can see, no midnight kiss. *droops* But they are getting closer! So we're getting there!

SlayGal27: Yeah, you're probably right about Henryy's response. It should have been like that. He should have been more menacing. But he wasn't, and there's no turning back now.

Unicorns Are Not So Innocent: Yeah, Christmas with his Mom an Moth must have been horrific. Poor Puck. And my ship name for Moth and Puck is indeed Muck.

Guest: Yep, chapters will get longer. They just will. I'm going to work on it.

Okay, people, big news. Are you ready?*Takes deep breath*

College Life for a Human and a Fairy has made it into the Best Sisters Grimm Story of EVER finalists! I cannot tell you how excited I was when I woke up and found that I ranked among the 15 finalists of the biggest Sisters Grimm stories contest ever. I was literally buzzing. I was in a good mood all day. It was amazing. AMAZING.

So, if this story ranks among your three favorites in the finalists(Which I doubt. Competion is steep), feel free to vote for it! I won't mind.

'Til next chapter!

-The Irish Lass


	12. Comforts, New Friends and New Fiends

Comforts, New Friends and New Fiends

Sabrina laughed. "Anyone can pin something on you. I didn't eat the half of the pizza two weeks before winter break."

Puck snorted. "You're still hung up about that?"

"Yes! I ordered my half with ham and pineapple. You ordered your half with pepperoni, ham, sausage, extra cheese, peppers, onions and all the other toppings!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Except pineapple." Puck reminded her.

"Exactly. You don't even like it and you ate it."

"I was hungry!" Puck protested.

"You're always hungry." Sabrina reminded him, her hand still over his.

"So why are you surprised I ate it?" Puck asked, grinning. This was his favorite kind of argument. Neither of them were going to kill the other, insults were freely given, and it usually put both of them in a good mood.

"Good question." Sabrina tapped her chin, finally removing her hand from Puck's. She hadn't even realized it was still there. Puck looked down at the loss of heat on hand. Aw. That was too bad. Her hand, soft, but with caluses(probably from flipping people. Although she had mention swords and bo staffs once.), had felt nice on his.

"So, thanks." Puck said awkwardly, his hand, the same one that Sabrrina had put her own on, finding its way to the back of his neck.

"You're welcome. I knew you'd like hot cocoa, not from the pakage." Sabrina smiled at him.

What? Now he had to explain himself. Urgh. For someone who was at the top of her class, Grimm sure could be dumb. "No. Well, yeah, I really liked it. But, well. You know. Thanks for everything. And especially for not snorting while I was... Talking." Puck was still rubbing the back of his neck. He was pretty sure that soon, he'd have no skin he was rubbing so hard.

Sabrina dropped her smile, and looked seriously at him. "You did the same for me. Remember? I owed you. So, now we're even." She stood up to go put her mug in the sink. "And, if you ever want to talk, so long as it isn't disgusting, I'll be here." She didn't know why she had said that. Or why she had been so nice. Maybe it was because she could tell Puck had never actually talked to anyone before. Just like she hadn't until September. It was strange to think that Puck, always confident and gleeful, wasn't. He was a lot like her. Strange childhoods, immortal lives, and a perfect mask that no one knew existed.

~The Sisters Grimm~

Just as Puck had carefully monitored her ater she had opened up(What? Did he think she hadn't noticed?), Sabrina wached him after his story. His change wasn't as visible as her's. He was more open about his family, he studied a little harder, and he took even more glee in finding ways to prank his professors and peers. Especially Brantly. But he was still the same. Telling her her cooking was awful(but he always took fourths, so she didn't believe him), writing up more pranks than he did homework, and stealing her notes for his essays and tests. So, Sabrina wasn't worried. After a few weeks, she stopped watching him.

Instead, she turned her attention to her school. Which was becoming harder, thanks to their new techer.

Ms. Peterson, the US history teacher, had quit over winter break to get married. Her replacement, Ms. Heart, was a short, squat, loud woman. She wore enough makeup to stock a small store, tight dresses with hearts printed on them, and five inch heels, which only made her seem shorter and fatter. Sabrina hated the day the woman had walked into the classroom and announced that she was their new teacher.

Ms. Heart had entered through the back door, and wobbled down the classroom aisle in her ridiculous shoes in a vain attempt for a dramatic entrance. Every eye been on her, most in horor. How could this be their teacher?

The woman had seated herself in the large chair behind the professor's desk, and gazed at her class, apparently searching, until she found Sabrina, seated next to Puck. Then, Ms. Heart's face widened into a frog-like smile. Sabrina didn't like it at all.

She soon found out why. Ms. Heart assigned massive amounts of homework to her, and minimal amounts to the rest of the class. She seemed to favor Brantly, and Sabrina had seen her talking to him, their gazes flickering up to her every one in a while. She insulted Sabrina openly, told her off for the rare piece of incomplete homework in front of the entire class, and held her back after class to make her late for her next one.

Sabrina couldn't help but notice that each time this happened, Heart would come to teach the next class with her hair in wild colors, smelling horrible and tottering on broken heels. Sabrina also noticed Puck's eyes gleam when Heart appeared on those days. She let it go. Even accidently bought some of the supplies she knew Puck would need.

Brantly and Heart seemd close, and it worried Sabrina. Anyone who got along with Brantly was sure to be a bad egg.

Puck wasn't worried at all. He answered any questions Heart directed at him in a way that made everyone wonder if he stayed up at night thinking them up. They were wrong, of course. The Trickster King is natuarly annoying. He doesn't haave to rehearse. He had even made a new friend. It wasn't about Heart, but it was still nice to have a guy friend. Sabrina just didn't understand his video game obssession(Mustardseed had given him an X-BOX for Christmas this year. It was amazing. And loud, according o Sabrina. He had never noticed.).

Wendell Piper, from building 12, wing 3, had come in late one Friday night and begged to know if they had power. Sabrina had hauled herself out of her chair and walked to the door while Puck played War Zone 3.

She opend the door and found herself face to face with a tall, blonde boy, holding an X-BOX. "Um, hello?" Sabrina offered, looking up at him. His eyes were brown, and filled with botth hope and panic.

"Hi. I'm Wendell Piper." The boy blushed and stammered.. "Do you guys have power? It went out in my building, and I'm almost to the twelth level in War Zone 3." Wendell's eyes gleamed, and it was obvious to Sabrina that whatever embarassment he had about asking to borow a light sockket for a while was gone now that he was thinking about his game.

"Sure" Sabrina stepped back and ushered Wendel in. "Actually, my roommate is plaing that game. Hey, uck what level are you on?" Sabrina called out to the fairy witth his eyes still glued to the TV screen.

Wendel's eyes grew wide. Sabrina ignored this. She had gotten similiar reactions ffroom others who didn't understand why a girl and a guy were rooming together.

"Level eleven. I can't defeat the grenade launcher." Puck called back, holding the controller up to his cheek and pressing widlly on some buttons and swiveling the joystick.

"There's a trick to it." Wendel started. "You need to hit the x three times, counterattack with the semi-auto, and dodge to the left. Three O's, and forwards." He directed.

Puck followed the instructions, and Sabrina rolled her eyes. Maybe Wendel was the geek boy relief Puck needed. Maybe now he wouldn't talk her ear off about guns and various attacks.

"Wow." Puck said as the screen lit up with 'HONOR WON. RETURN TO HOME BASE TO RECIEVE NEXT MISSION.' "So," Puck turned to Wendel. I've got another controller. Want to play?"

Sabrina sniggered. "When you two are done, do not eat all the junk food in the house. And don't touch the M&M's. Those are mine."

"Sure." Puck called, already hiting buttons like a mad man, Wendel beside him, just as crazy.

Later that night, after making it the whole way to level 15, Puck decided that, while Sabrina was okay, and fun to pick on, Wendel was an awesome War Zone player. Thank goodness he had found a guy friend.

~The Sisters Grimm~

Hi, everyone! How are you? I'm great, thanks. So, anyway, onto review answers!

PUCKABRINALOVER: Wow. Your sister loves it? So, can I ask, do you guys ever talk about where you think my story is going? And happy birthday! And thanks for wishing me luck in elligoat's story contest!

I have no luck: You got an account? Cool. I'm happy that my story makes you happy enought that your mom asks you if you're okay! Thanks for favoriting and following!

Guest: Thanks! And the update is out(which, if you'rre reading, must seem pretty obvious).

SlayGal27: You mean which contest, or which story? 'Cause the contest is elligoat's Best of Sisters Grimm Stories of EVER! And the story is College Life for a Human and a Fairy. And thanks for the good luck wish!

Curlscat:Sorry I didn't PM you. This week was pretty hecetic. And I'm actually surprised you thought I did a good job filling in the cracks. I thought it was a little wooden. And now everyone knows why Sabrina was being nice.

Cynthia Darling: Really? I mean, character's history is fun to write, but at least for fanfiction, I think that it can be hard to line your AU story up with the original so that people aren't beating you over the head for OOCness.

Toasty Meoe: Well, I update just about every Sunday. Occasionally, there's an exception. But most of the time, the time to look is Sunday evening. And I know I have to change the title. I just can't think of a good replacement.

Unicorns are Not So Innocent: Thanks!

FireQueenandIceQueen: Thanks! I'm glad you like my story so much!

Okay, people. It has come to my attention that my title for this story is not the most appealing. Which I knew, but it looks like it's been scaring people off. So, I have something to ask. Could you submit what you think is a good title for this fanfiction? I might use your suggestion, or it might inspire one from me. Thanks!

'Til next chapter!

-The Irish Lass


End file.
